All Grown up
by Faith Valconbridge
Summary: "Oh... Oh, God! Usagi-san." The voice sent shivers down his spine and open mouthed kisses were planted on his neck, a breathless voice whispered seductively into his ear. "I want to make a mess of you, I think- I think it's your turn."-Seme Misaki alert.  Complete story moved to my Website - See Profile


**All Grown Up Preview** - The rest can be found on my website.

Ahikihiko sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. He looked at his watch and realised it was 10am; he had spent the whole night writing his manuscript, again.

"It's time for some more coffee, I think." He muttered, pushing away from his laptop. He stood up stretching his aching limbs and then straightened his clothes before walking out his study.

Since Misaki had left he had thrown himself into his work, he was writing an average of a book a week, his new series was selling by the million. The Boy Love novels told a journey about two forbidden lovers who had been forced apart and lead a secret life by night. He spent hours getting inspiration from Misaki, it was different to what they used to share as now they only way they could express desire was in phone calls and text messages. As the years passed Misaki had got more comfortable talking to Akihiko on the phone, he wasn't sure if it was because he couldn't see him to be embarrassed or if it was to do with him growing up.

They spoke on the phone deep into the night about many things. Misaki would tell him all about his job and his boss who he hated, about how his studies were coming along and about all the amazing things that he had seen in Australia. Akihiko was always interested in what he had to say, he listened hungrily. Sometimes they got upset, most the time it was Misaki and Akihiko he could tell he was deeply missed and he missed the boy in return.

Akihiko always tried to convince him to let him go and visit, but Misaki thought it would be more painful and would distract him from his studies. If he failed his courses he would have to start from scratch and would have wasted all that time for nothing. Sometimes he missed him so much he had come close to leaving and just flying out to see him anyway, but he could never go through with it knowing how disappointed Misaki would be in him. He had asked for his support with this and wasn't it Akihiko himself that had convinced Misaki to take this once in a life time experience? This was when the older man would get upset; he would feel so selfish for trying to deprive Misaki of his dreams.

And sometimes they thought the distance would break them and they argued but it wasn't always like that. On some nights the older man would read his novels down the phone which lead to steamy conversations and breathless whispers. It had started off innocently and had progressed over the years; Misaki used to listen interested in his work but would still call him a pervert, Akihiko used to love hearing the blush in his voice. As the months went by he got more interested in hearing the novels, after all there was something sexy about hearing your boyfriend write dirty novels about the two of you. On these days, by the end of the first few pages the two men would be whispering dirty things down the phone, stroking their erections in time and imagining it was the others hand. But it wasn't always like that either.

It was like clockwork, Misaki always called at 9pm but by 8 pm Akihiko could never think of anything else so he sat waiting for the phone to ring. It was a difficult and lonely life for him now but he was lucky to still have Misaki's affections after so long. Misaki was still very willing to be in a relationship with him and that meant everything to the man. They were a world apart, but someday they would be back together and he waited patiently for that day.

He walked to the kitchen and put the kettle on to boil. He made his coffee then sat on the couch sipping at it silently. It was quiet. He finished his coffee and slouched onto Suzuki, his hand skimmed something soft as it hit the floor, and he grasped the small pink sweater pulling it against him. He missed him, the apartment was quiet and empty without him.

It looked very much like Misaki still lived there; his stuff scattered around the apartment where Akihiko would hug it or look at it when he felt lonely. Little multicoloured post-it notes were still stuck on the fridge reminding him what days to feed his eels and what days the rubbish needed to go out, on the cups he could use for coffee and what plates he could not put in the microwave; Akihiko had not touched anything with the notes on he used others the same always following the instructions. There was even a photo of the two next to Akihiko's laptop in his office, taken before he had left in desperation to have a picture of them together. Misaki was reluctant at the time but his smile in the photo radiated the happiness he was feeling in his lover's arms.

Takahiro knew about their relationship although he had never been told, it was obvious even to him. He had come to visit Akihiko months after Misaki had left to find the notes everywhere, each with a little kiss in the corner. He hadn't thought much of it until he had seen that photo and Misaki's beaming smile as they hugged each other close. He never mentioned it to Akihiko; he accepted it and was happy that such important people in his life could make each other happy. Akihiko never mentioned it either even though he had realised Takahiro's discovery, he was grateful to be accepted. The two had remained close friends.

Akihiko now slept in Misaki's old bedroom because it still smelt of him and as he started to yawn he decided he was ready for bed, he could finish the manuscript tonight. He dragged himself up off the sofa and stumbled up the stairs exhausted, the pink sweater still clutched in his fist. He collapsed face first into Misaki's bed and was soon in a peaceful sleep.

He woke up hours later feeling refreshed and ready to finish his manuscript before Misaki called, craving a cigarette he dragged himself out Misaki's bed and pulled open the door yawning. Akihiko found himself staring in amazement, one hand frozen on the door handle.

"Hello, Usagi-san." Misaki said with a smile on his face. Akihiko couldn't breathe; it had been three years, three long, long years. He rubbed his eyes just be sure he wasn't still dreaming.

Misaki was stood smiling at him as if this happened every day, as if he had just returned from school like he used to long ago. The older man was speechless, completely in shock. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing was coming out.

His little Misaki had left a boy and returned a man, instead of looking down at him he only had to glance down as the man was barely inches shorter than him, maybe about his friend Hiroki's height now if not taller. He was now staring into them big green eyes. His handsome face was no longer child-like and innocent but more refined and his features more sharp. Finally Akihiko exhaled and reached out to him laying a hand unsurely on his shoulder. It broke the spell and both men leaped forward and clung onto each other as if their lives depended on it.

They held each other for a lifetime; Misaki had buried one hand into Akihiko's silver hair the other holding him firmly against his smaller body. He felt different, stronger and surer of himself, he radiated confidence but there was no doubting that this man was his beautiful Misaki. Akihiko buried his face into his lovers' neck inhaling his scent, he still smelt the same. He felt as if he was on top of the world.

"I missed you so much, Usagi-san." His voice was deeper; the phone had disguised that fact.

"You're finally home." It was the only thing the man could think to say, there were just so many emotions and he didn't know how to let them out. Misaki took and step back separating their bodies and looked into his eyes, it made Akihiko's mouth dry and he licked his lips.

"I'm here to stay if you still want me..." His voice was unsure, even at a time like this, it just made Akihiko love him more. He was still the boy he had fallen in love with, he had just grew.

"Just promise me one thing Misaki, promise me, that we will be forever." Akihiko's heart was racing; surely Misaki could hear it in the silence of the room?

Misaki smiled widely, his eyes filling with tears and he whispered, so quietly, "I will always belong to only you, for the rest of my life." Akihiko could not respond as the young man had pressed his lips softly against his own and he slipped into a world of bliss as his eyes fluttered closed.

He felt himself being pushed backwards but he had turned to jelly and was too weak to protest. It had been so long since his Misaki had touched him, he was in heaven.

The men kissed each other deeply trying to express all the things that they couldn't say, getting lost in each other. Akihiko's heart was beating fast and he was trembling, he could hardly believe this was happening. Their kisses soon became desperate; Misaki's silky tongue slipped into his mouth dancing with his own, Akihiko's breathing became heavy as he was being overwhelmed.

Misaki was getting all hot and as he was pressing against him he could feel him burning his skin. It was so different, Misaki's kisses were getting dominant and forceful and it had pulled a moan out of him, Misaki pulled away to smile seductively at the man.

"Hmmm, moan for me, Usagi-san," Misaki murmured and Akihiko obeyed as the words were going straight to his groin, he started moaning as his lover sent shiver of pleasure through his desperate body as he sucked on his bottom lip. His mind was starting to cloud; he was pulled back to reality when Misaki's lovely mouth disappeared, he looked at the boy through hooded lids.

"Do you remember when we stayed at Teito Hotel? It was for the Kikukawashou Award Commemorative party." Misaki whispered against his lips before kissing him again, their lips sliding together slowly and passionately, setting a new pace.

"How can I forget? It was the start of that trouble with Haruhiku. Why are we talking about this? Let us just feel." Akihiko whispered back into his lovers kiss, he really didn't want to be thinking of his wacky older brother right now. Misaki pulled back leaning his forehead against Akihiko's, looking into his stormy eyes.

"What I mean to say is," His voice was still quiet and was very calculated. "When we were there you said something to me and it seems appropriate right now."

"Oh, and what's that?"Akihiko smirked, partly ignoring Misaki he started to kiss him down his neck, he wanted to feel his Misaki all over him. He captured his lips again but this time with more force. They moaned simultaneously, and Usagi found himself pushed back against the wall, trapped, his eyes widened.

"You said, "Hurry up and become an adult, I want to see you attack me."" Misaki licked the man's neck, nibbling and sucking on it sending spiralling sensations straight down to his cock. Akihiko was suddenly unbearably turned on. He attacked Misaki's mouth, they kissed furiously, their skin heating up, hands exploring over once familiar territory. They both gasped as their hips ground together creating a delicious friction. Shocks of pleasure ran through them both.

"Oh... Oh, God! Usagi-san." The voice sent shivers down his spine and open mouthed kisses were planted on his neck, a breathless voice whispered seductively into his ear. "I want to make a mess of you, I think... I think it's your turn." Misaki moaned and licked the shell of Akihiko's ear. Usagi was lost.


End file.
